


Insecure

by Shinigami_Heero



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Affection, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_Heero/pseuds/Shinigami_Heero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero is unsure about telling the rest of the Gboys about his and Duo's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Insecure

Author: Shinigami-koi

Disclaimer: No ownership of any one, or place, or thing, in the Gundam Wing Universe is claimed. Though ownership of a couple of these guys sure would be nice...

Pairing: 2x1

Warnings: Shonen-ai

Night had fallen, casting the house in darkness. Everyone lay curled up in their beds for the night, fast asleep. Except for two young lovers, hidden in the black night.

Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy lay entwined together content and relaxed, the soft sheets wrapped around the pair.

"Heero, maybe we should tell the others about us."

Duo said quietly, unsure of how Heero would react to the suggestion. He knew that Heero didn't wish to tell the others, since the last time he brought the topic up Heero had refused to say anything on the matter. He just shrugged it off and turned the conversation to something else. The hand that had been carding through Duo's long brown tresses, stilled.

Sighing Heero nestled closer to Duo, his head resting comfortably on his shoulder. "I'm not ready to tell them yet. Please... just give me some more time. I know it's been two months already, but…"

The insecurity in Heero's voice made Duo wish he could kill Dr. J. In fact, he would if he wasn't already dead. What he'd done to Heero was criminal. Because of the training Heero had received at the hands of that madman, his lover was completely ignorant about how to react around others. Especially concerning things that dealt with strong emotions. Duo began to run his hands soothingly along Heero's back.

"Heero, I have no problem waiting to tell everyone. What I don't understand is why you don't want to tell them in the first place. They are our friends and they deserve to know."

Easing his way out of Duo's warm embrace, Heero moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Tell me honestly Duo. Would they accept me as your lover? All they really know about me is that I was trained to be 'The Perfect Soldier'...A killer." Heero hastened to finish what he had to say when he noticed Duo open his mouth to interrupt him.

"They all accept you and will do anything to help you. Do you really think that they'd let me be near you? With my bloodstained hands?" Bitterness laced every word he spoke, finally voicing his fears to his lover.

Gently Duo turned Heero back around to face him, cupping Heero's face in his hands, Duo tried to reassure his obviously distressed lover, to tell him that his fears were unfounded.

"Tell me Heero, do you hold it against the others, and me, that we've killed innocent and criminal people alike during the war, weather we did it purposely or by accident, we have all killed, perhaps needlessly."

Locking eyes with Duo, Heero's voice was firm, holding no trace of doubt, when he answered. "No. You did what had to be done."

"Exactly Heero. That's my point. None of them are going to deny you being with me or me being with you. We're a team, a family. We have all done things we regret but we would never turn our backs on family, no matter what."

Sighing, Heero allowed himself to pulled back onto the bed, so that he was once again nestled next to Duo. Silence fell over the two of them as Heero contemplated what he was going to do. He wanted so badly to believe Duo, to trust him to be telling the truth. Hesitantly, Heero broke the silence that had settled over them not that long ago.

"I'll tell them."

Grinning Duo kissed his lover on his forehead, relieved.

"It'll be fine, you'll see."

Taking comfort from Duo, Heero drifted off to sleep, head once more nestled on Duo's shoulder.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Insecure

Author: Shinigami-koi

Disclaimer: No ownership of any one, or place, or thing, in the Gundam Wing Universe is claimed. Though ownership of a couple of these guys sure would be nice...

Pairing: 2x1

Warnings: Shonen-ai... kinda.

Nervously Heero eyed the other Gundam pilots as they came to terms with what Heero just told them. he was unsure of how'd they react, scared that they would turn away from him...and Duo.

Duo didn't deserve to loose their friendship over this, over him. Duo didn't deserve to suffer that type of betrayal. He however felt he did, and he could understand if they turned their backs on him. He'd done to much, killed to many and now, now he'd told them about his and Duo's relationship.

He knew that Quatre and Trowa were together. He knew that they had no issues about them being gay, but he couldn't help but think that they wouldn't accept Duo being involved with him, because of who he was. He always distanced himself from the other pilots and never really confided in them, only Duo. Maybe they'd hold that against him too.

Suddenly Quatre was kneeling in front of him, so that he could lock gazes with Heero.

"Heero..." Gently Quatre placed a hand on Heero's knee. He could feel how nervous his friend was, how desperately he needed the reassurance of their loyalty, their friendship.

" Heero relax, it's fine."

So scared of rejection, it took Heero awhile to process exactly what Quatre had said. "You're sure?"

Standing, Trowa went to stand beside his lover.

"Heero why wouldn't we be ok with your relationship with Duo? You've known for a long time that Quatre and I are together"

Hesitantly Heero looked up at the others, "I know but...I thought... I didn't..." He struggled, trying to figure out how to express what he felt.

A soft voice interrupted Heero. "You thought that we'd turn against you... that we would think you unacceptable for Duo...Because of what you done, what you've had to become."

Wufei stood and went to look out the window. "But you seem to have forgotten, we have all done things we regret. We have all stolen lives that we didn't wish to take. So why should we fault you when we've done the same?"

"But I..."

Wufei's stern voice cut off Heero once again. "Listen to us Heero. Duo's happy with you; you understand each other and care immensely for each other...and you too, are happy with him. Please don't let the past, the war, stop you from being happy." Wufei knew that he had to get Heero to see reason, to understand that they would never abandon one of their own. He understood why Heero felt the way he did. The war left them all with their own scares and insecurities. But he'd be damned if he was going to stop them and himself from finally being happy, of being able to enjoy the peace that they had fought too hard to achieve.

Standing, Quatre slowly, so he didn't surprise Heero with being touched unexpectedly, enveloped him in a hug. "Heero we all care for you and Duo, please believe me when I say that we could never turn our backs on you and Duo, especially since you make each other happy."

Duo's soft and unexpected voice interrupted their conversation.

"So I see you decided to tell them about us.'

Startled Heero quickly stood, stepping away from Quatre. "Duo?"

Slowly Duo stepped completely into the room and then made his way over to Heero.

"What 'd I tell ya Hee-chan. I knew that they would be okay with us being together." Duo gathered his partner in his arms, and the others all watched as Heero relaxed into his embrace, and for the first time that day Heero was calm.

"I know, but I had to tell them." Heero's voice was muffled since his face was turned into Duo's neck.

"And did they turn against you?" Duo asked gently, knowing full well that Heero needed to know for certain that he could place his trust in them instead of having to rely on himself all of the time.

"No." Heero stepped back, but stayed within the circle of Duo's arms, conetent and happy.

Smilling Duo lightly brushed his lips against Heero's. "See I told you everything would be fine."

Breaking away from Heero, Duo turned to Quatre. "So what's to eat?"

Note: there this story is now done. I hope you liked it.

Shinigami-Heero. Thank you xXxMayhemxXx for taking the time to beta this.


End file.
